Another Night of Hard Work Wasted
by nyaomix
Summary: Ahh, prom. For many, it's simply a magical night of dancing and young raging, hormone filled love! For Seto Kaiba, it's an utter waste of time filled with, um, silly people! Rated M for colorful sailor language, alcohol, and some sexy time.


Woot. Another fan fiction. This one goes out to all those guys out there who hated prom. Enjoy! Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me. It is intellectual property of freaking Kazuki Takashi. Yes, I want to cry. I'm writing Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics. ;

Note: I honestly don't know if Japanese high schools have prom, or some sort of event that is similar to what we Americans would normally enjoy. So please, tell me in your review. I'd like to add that there is naughty language in this story, and some other things of the like. If you don't like, don't read.

Now leave me alone. I want to sleep…Er, write.

**Chapter 1**

His finely sculpted eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

_Damn Mokuba. _

He imagined torturing his brother in several different ways. One involving a wooly sock, a big, rotund tangerine, stuffing it inside and…Oh wait. Never mind. He shook the thought abruptly from his mind.

He looked at his Swiss crystalline watch in annoyance. It's tiny, metal hands pointing at 6:30. Where the _hell _was she? He quickly drummed his fingers against the leather steering wheel.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. _The unending ticking of his watch made him grind his teeth in building anger.

Seto Kaiba was slowly losing his patience. The fact that dumb skank was late was very unacceptabl-

"Oh Kaibaaaaa!" Her flouncy voice resounded. Kaiba recognized that voice from anywhere. Any average man would have fallen to her siren-like charms. In this case, it made Kaiba visibly cringe in his driver's seat.

_Damn Mokuba. _He helplessly thought.

Today, Kaiba was applying advanced algorithms to his new portable dueling system. One that was able to spin in any environment, or on any uneven ground. He was concentrated on finishing the deadline today, else he face the unmerciful wrath of his competitors. Kaiba severely warned his secretaries stay away from the him, unless they wanted to face the fury the equivalent to the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

He typed furiously away at his keyboard. Several cups of grande-sized Starbucks coffee lay scattered around his office and around his feet. Kaiba picked up a coffee cup and crushed it in annoyance, realizing that it was empty. He picked up his cell phone, and called the Starbucks number (which was conveniently on speed dial.)

"Hello? Yes, this is Kaiba, your top paying customer. Get me four grande-sized cups of your fine ambrosia. What? Unhealthy for me? Screw you. Your job is to sell this to fake assholes everywh-…Hello, hello? "

Quite aggravated, he shut off the cell phone and hurled it across the room. It landed on the marble-tile and skittered about the surface with an unpleasant scraping sound. Kaiba had gone back to his computer, preferring to drink the paint-thinner his secretary had made for him earlier in the morning.

Moments before the cell phone had stopped, the wooden door had opened and a blur of wild black raced stealthily across the office and onto the desk of Seto Kaiba.

_**THUMP.**_

"**HI, BIG BROTHER!" **

Kaiba gagged on the coffee before spitting it out. Hitting his fist hard against his chest, he lowered his laptop console to stare into the shining innocent eyes of his little brother, Mokuba Kaiba.

"Mo-Mokuba?!" Kaiba spluttered, desperately trying to rid the paint thinner stuck to his lungs. "What the hell was that for?!" The younger Kaiba was relatively unaffected by the elder's yelling.

"Nothin'." The young boy casually stated. Kaiba realized that the emotion of his younger brother's voice betrayed his actions.

Kaiba's eyes instantly narrowed. Mokuba _always_ came here for a reason. Whether it was something minor, like annoying Kaiba for allowance…or…

Kaiba already saw the faint but sly grin on his younger brother's face. With that, he intensified his glare tenfold. Of course, something bad was up. He really needed to finish this project, and now was certainly not the time for silly, idle banter. Kaiba sighed a little, deciding that he should play along with his little brother for now.

"Okay. What do you want?" Kaiba's anger was replaced with annoyance.

"Well…Do you know what's coming up today, big brother?" Mokuba was absentmindedly playing with one the pens on Kaiba's desk. Kaiba could sense the mischief behind his brother's voice.

"No…What is i-"

"PROM!" Mokuba sprang up quickly, cutting off his elder brother's question short. Kaiba snorted in retort.

"Your point?" He asked impatiently, drumming his fingers rapidly against the desk.

"The point is…You're going!" Mokuba exclaimed quite happily, nearly bouncing off his brother's mahogany desk.

Kaiba's fingers stopped drumming. Mokuba could instantly sense the anger behind his elder brother's façade. This was not a game anymore.

"What?" He questioned, his voice of a deadly sort of calm. Mokuba was slightly afraid, but he couldn't afford to lose now. "As I said, you're going." He explained more carefully, slightly worried that his brother might wring his neck.

"Fucking, hell no. What makes you think I would go?" Kaiba crossed his arms angrily. "Mokuba, prom is for losers. It's full of shallow fuckers who spend chump change on their slut girlfriends for a _single_ night."

"But Seto!" The younger Kaiba pleaded, his head dipping deploringly. "You really have to go! It's your last year at Domino High, anyway!" He looked up and to Kaiba's horror, saw that his eyes watering. This was a cute but effective tactic that made Kaiba flinch. Mokuba mentally smiled.

"I already bought the tickets for you, bought the tuxedo, and set you up with a really nice girl…" Mokuba carefully ticked off his fingers as he stated the nice things that he did for his brother.

The last part of that sentence struck a sensitive nerve in Kaiba. "You did… _that_." He stated in the form of a statement, rather than a question. Once again, his eyes narrowed into dangerous blue slits.

"Anyways," Mokuba quickly added, abruptly shifting the subject. "The girl you're going out with is a secret. She accepted it very quickly!"

Kaiba did not have the time for this. He slumped in his chair, wondering how his little brother hooked him up with _some girl. _

"Probably some boink slut…" he muttered.

While Kaiba was silently agonizing , Mokuba decided that now was the best time to deliver the final killing blow.

"Besides, if you don't go out with her, think of the reputation you might have in the future…" Mokuba hopped off the desk, and walked to his brother's side. He pulled a ivory-esque piece of paper from his pocket and slipped it discreetly into the elder brother's hand.

"And…this." He turned around and with a single fluid motion, produced a single photo from his pocket. He waved it attentively in front of the elder's face, like a juicy t-bone steak presented to an angry mountain lion.

Kaiba's eyes widened in shock. _ HELL NO._ "You wouldn't dare." Was the only words Kaiba could manage.

"Oh, come now, Seto. You're in no position to be making threats." Mokuba waggled a finger playfully, putting the incriminating photo (whatever it may be) back into his pocket. "I have Honda-kun and Jou-kun on standby. Once I give them the order, you can expect _hundreds _of _thousands_ of these pictures to spread like a wildfire all over Japan's media…" Mokuba stated his sentences slowly, thoroughly enjoying the effect it had on his brother.

Kaiba grated his teeth so loudly that it startled the secretaries outside his office. _"You little…" _Once again, his words fell short.

"Well, big brother, your prom starts at 7:00. Your tuxedo's already laid on your bed, and your date expects you in…" Mokuba took a casual, sideways glance at the clock, "forty-minutes. Have fun!"

The mischievous little Kaiba's eyes darted to Kaiba's laptop. "You won't be needing this for tonight!" He ripped the power cord forcefully from the wall and tucked the laptop under his arm. With his free arm, he gave his brother a quick hug and booked for the exit.

The office was very quiet, save for the unending grinding of teeth.

"I'm ready, Kaiba-kun!" Kaiba's "blind" date announced. It wasn't just any boink slut, but the biggest, most egotistical one in Domino High.

To Kaiba's confirmed horror, Harumi Goh sauntered out of the house. A red, strapless dress cling to her figure. The front was cut so low that it nearly exposed the underside of her breasts.

_Surprise, surprise. _Kaiba inwardly groaned. Goh was the largest STD farm in his high school, not to mention her ego matched her sexual urges. From time to time, she would openly and constantly flirt with Kaiba, hoping to see if his money matched his genitals. Not surprising, seeing that she was the daughter of one of his rival corporations.

"Hello…Kaiba-kun…" said Harumi, her words quite sultry sounding. She bent in low, resting her arms on the top of car so that her Kaiba could get a view full of her cleavage. His eyes couldn't help but dart to her breasts. Goh was a whore, but damn, she was undeniably hot.

"How are you this evening?" She playfully asked. She noted that Kaiba was indeed staring at her chest.

He shook the thought of a one-night-stand abruptly from his thoughts. "Nothing much." He forced an icy chuckle. "Just get in the car already. We're already damn late."

"Gladly." Harumi smiled seductively, as she slid into the Lamborghini. Her plans to bed Kaiba were quickly falling into place.

Little did she know, a small canteen filled with liquid was discreetly tucked away into Kaiba's jacket pocket.

Nyao Mix: Laughs maniacally How'd you like that, bitch?! Anyways, review me. Or I'll eat your soul and send it into the bowels of oblivion.


End file.
